Dire Circumstances
by suzie2b
Summary: Charley finds herself in trouble again.
**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Dire Circumstances**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **It had been a day like many others. Sergeants Troy and Moffitt along with their drivers Privates Hitchcock and Pettigrew had been assigned to escort a convoy of supplies to a platoon that was dug in many miles behind German lines.**

 **They were moving steadily. There hadn't been any enemy contact all day and they were getting ready to stop for the night, when they heard machine gun and mortar fire in the distance. Troy called for the convoy to halt while they went to investigate.**

 **The jeeps stopped on a ridge less than a mile from the convoy. They saw a lone American jeep speeding across the rough terrain with three German halftracks following closely. Dirt and rocks flew into the air with each near miss of the mortar shells.**

 **Troy said, "We better go give him a hand."**

 **Without another word, Troy and Moffitt manned the 50 calibers in the back of the jeeps while Hitch and Tully drove. They cut off the halftracks and it didn't take long before the Germans in two of the vehicles were dead. The third apparently decided to cut their losses and run the other way.**

 **Rather than give chase, Troy signaled to his men to go after the jeep. They caught up quickly, since the lone driver was obviously inexperienced. Hitch and Tully maneuvered their jeeps on either side, keeping pace until the driver was able to glance at them and realize it was safe to stop. The driver first looked at Troy and Hitch on the right, then at Moffitt and Tully on the left. They were all shocked by who they saw. It took several seconds, but the jeep finally began to slow until it stopped.**

 **All four men ran to check on the driver. Tully put a hand lightly on her shoulder. "Charley?"**

 **She blinked several times before she turned and faced him. Her voice was a hoarse whisper as she panted out, "Hi … guys."**

 **Moffitt asked, "What are you doing out here alone?"**

" **I didn't start out that way."**

 **Troy said, "Let's get her out of there."**

 **Charley didn't move. "Um … I can't seem to let go of the steering wheel."**

 **Tully eased her white-knuckled grip off the wheel and then helped her get out of the jeep. He put an arm around her and she leaned into him. "You all right?"**

 **Charley nodded. "A little shaky, but I'm okay."**

 **Troy looked at Hitch. "Keep your eyes open."**

 **Hitch got a machine gun and climbed into the back of Tully's jeep as Charley got into the passenger seat.**

 **Troy leaned on the hood. "Okay, Charley, what happened?"**

 **Tully had her take a sip of water before she answered, "We were sent to Aswan with some updated material to deliver to Captain Landry."**

 **Moffitt said, "Aswan is British held, but constantly threatened by the Germans."**

 **Charley nodded. "We got in without any trouble, stayed the night, and headed back to base this morning. That's when David, my driver, spotted a German patrol. We made a detour and got lost."**

 **Troy nodded. "So that's how you ended up a good fifty miles from where you should be."**

 **Charley swallowed another drink of water before she said, "Yeah. We stopped to look at the map and those halftracks came out of nowhere. David was hit in the head with the first volley of machine gun fire. He didn't have his helmet on." She handed a set of dog tags to Tully. "I managed to get these before I took the jeep and ran."**

 **Tully took the dog tags and handed them to Troy, then kissed her on the forehead. "For someone who's only had one lesson, you were doing pretty darn good out there."**

" **It's a little strange. I remember getting into the jeep. And I remember seeing you guys on either side. But I don't remember anything in between."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "I wouldn't worry about it. It does happen from time to time under dire circumstances."**

 **Troy sighed. "Well, we'd better get back to our convoy. Hitch, you drive Charley's jeep and I'll take ours."**

 **#######################**

 **Corporal Duncan was glad to see the jeeps return. He had thought perhaps things had gone terribly wrong. "Glad to see you, sergeant. What have you brought back?"**

 **Troy replied, "A courier out of Ras Tanura. Her driver was killed and she was being harassed by a German patrol."**

 **Charley and Tully walked up and Duncan smiled. "Well, if it isn't Miss Charley. I hope you're all right."**

 **She returned the smile. "Yes, I'm fine corporal. Thank you."**

 **Troy said, "We need a driver for the extra jeep and a seat for Charley."**

 **Corporal Duncan gave a nod and radioed one of his trucks, then said, "Truck number four. The passenger will take the jeep and Miss Charley can have his seat."**

 **Hitch drove Tully and Charley to the truck, where the passenger was waiting to take over the jeep. Tully made sure Charley got in and was as comfortable as possible, leaving the canteen with her, before he closed the door and said through the open window, "I'll see you in a little bit when we stop for the night."**

 **Tully walked away and the driver said, "Hey, dollface." Charley turned to look at him with a smile, which faded when she saw the leer on his face as he continued, "You're a lot easier on the eyes than Patterson."**

 **Charley chose to ignore his look. "Hi, I'm Charley."**

" **Private Steven Morris. You can call me Steve." The trucks started moving and he reached over, put his hand on her thigh, and gave it a squeeze. "You'd be more comfortable here in the middle next to me."**

 **Charley pushed his hand away and frowned. "I'm fine right where I am. I suggest you just pay attention to your driving, private."**

" **Okay, beautiful, your loss. Hey, have you heard the one about…"**

 **Charley pressed herself as close to the door as she could as she tried to shut out Steve's litany of dirty jokes that only he thought were funny.**

 **When they stopped to make camp, Charley got out and walked away from the truck. She couldn't stand to be near Private Morris a minute more.**

 **She found Tully with Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch and sat on a rock while they went about their chores. Tully spared her a glance and smiled, which she readily returned.**

 **As soon as he could, Tully went to Charley and sat down next to her. He gave her a quick kiss. "Doing okay?"**

 **Charley nodded and sighed. "Just tired. Listening to a never-ending stream of raunchy jokes is enough to wear a person out."**

" **Want me to have a talk with him? Maybe explain to him how to treat a lady."**

 **Charley smiled. "Nah, that's okay. I'll talk to Corporal Duncan in the morning and see if I can get a different driver."**

 **Tully nodded. "Are you hungry?"**

" **Starved!"**

" **Good. You can help me make dinner."**

 **#######################**

 **Tully had drawn first watch and had gotten permission from Troy to spend the rest of the night with Charley when he was done. He was walking down the row of trucks when a door flew open and Charley fell out head first onto her back. As she scrambled to her feet, someone jumped out of the truck and grabbed her. Her mouth was covered by a hand as she struggled against the person that held her.**

 **Tully fired off several rounds from his machine gun into the air to get their attention. When they were both looking at him, Tully said, "I strongly suggest that you let her go."**

 **Suddenly there was a lot of commotion as men appeared from different areas in and around the trucks. Charley was at Tully's side when Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch showed up.**

 **Troy demanded, "What happened?"**

 **Tully said, "I was just walking up when I saw Charley fall out of the truck's cab and him jumping out to grab her." He looked at her and saw her trying to hold her torn blouse together. Tully handed his gun to Hitch and took his jacket off to put around her. "I fired into the air."**

 **Corporal Duncan arrived on scene. "What's going on?"**

 **Troy looked at Charley. "Can you tell us what happened?"**

 **Charley took a deep breath. "I was asleep in the cab of the truck there. I felt someone put a hand over my mouth. When I opened my eyes … Private Morris was on top of me … tearing at my clothes. I managed to get the door open and pushed myself out. He smells like he's been drinking."**

 **Duncan stepped up to the private and could smell the whiskey on him. "Is this true, Morris?"**

" **She wanted me, sir. I could tell from the second she got into my truck this afternoon." Private Morris gave Charley a lecherous look. "You know it's true."**

 **Charley started forward and Tully grabbed her arm. She looked at him and slipped out of his hold. She stomped up to Morris and said, "You idiotic sot! If I ever lay eyes on you again I'll…"**

 **Morris laughed, "You'll what? Hit me, little girl?"**

 **Without warning Charley kicked him in the groin. As he doubled over, she hit him with a roundhouse punch to the face. Private Morris went down, face first into the sand.**

 **Every man that witnessed it winced, and few even groaned.**

 **Charley shook her hand. "Yeah, something like that."**

 **As she turned to go back to Tully, Morris staggered to his feet. He started to go after her, but was grabbed by two other drivers. Tully reached out to make sure Charley was out of Morris' reach.**

 **Corporal Duncan said, "All right. Tie him up and put him in the back of my truck. Gag him if he gets too mouthy."**

 **Troy sighed. "Moffitt, you and Hitch go with them just in case there's a problem." He looked at Tully and Charley. "You two get some rest."**

 **#######################**

 **At first light, Charley awoke to the sounds of men taking care of business around camp. She sat up and looked around, then took Tully's jacket off and proceeded to remove her torn blouse.**

 **Tully opened his eyes and asked quietly, "What are you doing?"**

 **Charley smiled as she dropped the blouse on the seat. "This is doing me no good. I thought I'd just hang onto your jacket until I can get another shirt."**

 **Tully frowned as he gently touched a large and very purple bruise between her shoulders. "Does it hurt?"**

" **It's a little sore. My hand hurts more."**

 **Tully took her right hand and examined the slight swelling and bruises on her knuckles. He carefully felt the bones in her hand and said, "Nothing seems to be broken."**

 **Just as she was putting the jacket back on, Hitch stuck his head in the window. His eyes went wide and he gasped as he scrambled off the running board. "Sorry!"**

 **Charley laughed and Tully sat up. He grinned as he looked down at the red-faced private. "What's going on?"**

 **Slightly flustered, Hitch said, "Umm … Troy wants us to do a quick recon of the area before the convoy heads out." He handed two K-Ration boxes up to him. "I'll meet you at the jeep." Without another word, he quickly walked away.**

 **Tully pulled his head in and turned to Charley. He put one of the boxes in her hand. "Eat something. I gotta go to work."**

 **Charley leaned over and gave him a kiss. "I should contact base and tell them what's happened."**

 **Tully got out of the truck. "Knowing Troy, he's probably already taken care of it, but I'll mention it to him."**

 **Charley slid out of the cab. "Thanks. Guess I'll see you later."**

" **You can bet on it."**

 **Charley sat down on the running board and opened the K-Rations. They were never the tastiest thing, but they were better than going hungry.**

 **About ten minutes later, Charley was putting the trash back in the box when Corporal Duncan and a private walked up. "Good morning, Miss Charley. I'm sorry about last night. Hope you're feeling all right."**

 **Charley smiled. "Good morning, corporal. I've got a couple of bruises, but I'm fine."**

" **This is Private Matt Young. He's going to be your driver. I'm positive he won't give you any trouble."**

 **Charley looked at the private and with all seriousness asked, "You don't tell jokes, do you?"**

 **Private Young said, "No, ma'am. I've never been good at tellin' 'em. Besides, after being stuck in a truck with Morris, you've probably had your fill."**

 **Charley grinned. "You can say that again."**

 **Corporal Duncan said, "We should be on our way within a half hour, Miss Charley." He looked at Young. "Check over the truck, private."**

 **#######################**

 **The day was pleasantly quiet. No Germans, no bad jokes, just a little light conversation to pass the time.**

 **Private Young asked, "Do you have a boyfriend, Charley?" The look on her face had him backpedaling. His face reddened a bit. "No no. I'm not looking for … I mean … I've got a girl back home. I saw your ring and was just wonderin'…"**

 **Charley smiled. "Yes, I have a fiancé."**

" **How does he feel about you being out here? My girl, Alice, is always writing to me telling me how scared she is that I won't come back."**

" **Well, he does worry. And I worry about him too. But I'm lucky. I get to see him almost every day."**

 **The private glanced at her with surprised look. "How'd you manage that?"**

" **We met when he and his unit escorted me on one of my courier missions."**

 **It suddenly dawned on him who she was talking about. Private Young was in awe. "That guy you were standing with last night … after what happened with … he's one of the Rat Patrol!"**

 **Charley smiled. "Tully Pettigrew."**

" **Wow! I've heard about them … but this is the first time I've actually seen them in action!"**

" **How long have you been in the army, Matt?"**

" **I joined up after high school. They sent me here right out of boot camp. I've been here less than a month."**

 **#######################**

 **The radio crackled to life with a report of one of the trucks having radiator problems. The convoy came to a standstill while the problem was taken care of.**

 **Charley got out of the truck and stretched as Tully and Moffitt drove up. Tully said, "Hi. Everything going okay today?"**

 **Charley smiled. "Going just fine." Private Young sidled up next to her. "Oh, this is my driver, Private Matt Young." She pointed to each of them. "This is Sergeant Moffitt and Private Pettigrew."**

 **Private Young gave a smart salute. "Pleased to meet you, sirs."**

 **Moffitt grinned. "You don't salute us, Matt. We're on the same side."**

 **Tully stuck his hand out. "You can call me Tully."**

 **With a silly grin on his face, Matt shook Tully's hand. "Well … I need to check things out since we're stopped and all. Pleasure meeting you." He all but ran around the corner of the truck and disappeared.**

 **Charley covered her mouth to muffle her giggles as Moffitt smiled and asked, "What was that all about?"**

 **Charley replied, "He just found out that I'm engaged to one of** _ **the**_ **Rat Patrol. He's in awe of you guys."**

 **Tully grinned. "He must be new."**

" **Straight out of school into basic training. He hasn't even been over here a month. He can't be more than nineteen."**

" **How's he working out for you?"**

 **Charley nodded. "He's a good driver. Nice enough to talk to. Doesn't tell dirty jokes. What more could I ask for?"**

 **Moffitt said, "We'd better get back to work, Tully. As soon as we get moving again, we should be at our destination within a couple of hours."**

 **#######################**

 **It was midafternoon when they arrived at the encampment. Charley slid out of the truck and said, "Well, I'll probably see you tomorrow for the ride back to base."**

 **Matt gave her a quick wave before she closed the door. Charley found the commander's tent hoping she could get a tent assignment.**

 **First Lieutenant Lawrence gave her a confused look. "Where did you come from?"**

 **Charley smiled slightly. "Charley Williams. I'm a volunteer courier out of Ras Tanura, sir. I came in with the convoy. Was wondering if I could get a tent assignment for the night."**

" **Are you delivering something, Miss Williams?"**

" **No, sir. I ran into some trouble on my way back to base. The convoy picked me up."**

 **Lawrence looked her up and down, took note of the jacket that obviously wasn't hers, and said, "We aren't prepared to facilitate women here."**

 **Charley shrugged. "That's all right, sir. I'll just sleep in the truck."**

 **As she turned to leave, the first lieutenant said, "And don't wander the camp without an escort."**

 **Charley sighed. "Of course, sir." A few feet from Lawrence's tent she saw Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully coming her way. She met them half way.**

 **Tully asked, "Saw you come out. Everything okay?"**

 **Charley replied, "I tried to get a tent, but First Lieutenant Lawrence says they don't 'facilitate' women here."**

" **Well, that's not very friendly."**

 **Charley smiled slightly. "Not the first time I've had to sleep in a truck. Sometimes it's more comfortable than the cots."**

 **Troy said, "Wait here. I'll be right out." He went in and two minutes later came back. "Okay, I explained the situation and, if it's all right with you, Charley, you can bunk with us."**

 **Charley's eyes narrowed. "What situation did you explain, Sam?"**

 **Troy smiled. "I told First Lieutenant Lawrence that you're with us. I let him know your father's a colonel and wouldn't appreciate you sleeping on an old truck seat when there's plenty of space available elsewhere."**

 **Charley's mouth dropped open. "You didn't!"**

" **Oh, and he mentioned that you're our responsibility." Troy glanced at Tully. "So behave yourself."**

 **#######################**

 **First thing in the morning the convoy headed back towards Ras Tanura. The extra jeep was loaded into one of the empty trucks. Private Steven Morris was still tied up in the back of Corporal Duncan's truck.**

 **That evening Charley had wandered back to the truck while Tully was on watch. She intended to sit and read for a while. Private Matt Young walked up just as she sat down on the running board with book and flashlight in hand. "Good evening, Matt."**

 **He got his machine gun from inside the truck. "Evening, Charley. I've got first watch tonight, so I'll be gone for a few hours."**

 **She smiled. "Okay. Be careful out there."**

 **Matt turned to walk away and Charley opened her book. Then all of a sudden several shots rang out as Charley was bowled over. She hit the sand hard with Matt on top of her.**

 **As Charley scrambled out from under him, there was another shot that hit her in the arm. She didn't hear the voices that were coming from all directions as she turned on her knees, picked up Matt's machine gun, and fired.**

 **The next thing Charley knew, someone was taking the gun from her hands. And then Tully was gently turning her face so she would look at him. His voice sounded far away at first and she didn't understand what he said. "Tully?"**

 **He smiled a little and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Yeah, I'm right here."**

 **Charley blinked, "Sorry."**

" **For what?"**

" **I think I messed up your jacket some."**

 **Moffitt knelt across from Tully and said, "Looks like she's been hit in the arm." He looked at the other two bodies. "Let's move her away from here."**

 **As Tully picked her up, Charley said, "Wait … what about Matt?"**

" **He's being taken care of."**

 **Troy and Hitch stood over Private Steven Morris' body. Troy looked at Hitch and asked, "How'd he get loose?"**

 **Hitch replied, "You've got me, sarge."**

 **Corporal Duncan staggered up with his hand on the back of his head and one of his men steadying him. "I can explain that." He turned to his man. "I'll be all right, private. Thank you." The corporal was left to lean on a truck. "I had untied Private Morris so he could eat." He looked down at the body. "I only looked away for a second when he hit me and took my gun."**

 **Troy nodded his understanding. "Are you all right?"**

" **He clocked me a good one, but I'm okay." Duncan turned his attention to Private Young. "How's he doing?"**

 **One of the men attending to him said, "He took two bullets. Chest and abdomen. But he's alive."**

" **Do what you can for him. I'll see if there's a field hospital that's closer than Ras Tanura."**

 **As Corporal Duncan was directing his men to move Private Morris' body until he could be buried in the morning, Troy and Hitch went to check on Charley.**

 **They found her sitting in one of the jeeps, leaning against Tully as Moffitt cleaned and dressed her wound. Troy asked, "How is she?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Bullet grazed her shoulder. She's a bit shocky, but she should be fine. How are the other two?"**

 **Troy looked at Charley. "Morris is dead. I know it doesn't count for much, but you did good back there."**

 **Charley sighed and nodded. "What about Matt?"**

" **He took two bullets, but he's still alive. We'll get him to a hospital tomorrow."**

 **Charley looked at Tully as he gently eased the jacket back over her bandaged shoulder. "He saved my life."**

" **And I'll have to thank him for that."**

 **#######################**

 **The next day the convoy stopped at a field hospital that was on American held soil and closer than their base. Private Young survived the surgery and the doctor said he would, in time, recover fully.**

 **The next morning Tully handed a folded piece of paper to a nurse. "Please give this to Private Young when he wakes up."**

 **She nodded and slipped it into a pocket.**

 **As they walked away, Tully held Charley's hand and she asked, "What was that?"**

" **Just a short note thanking him for taking those bullets for you."**

" **Matt will appreciate that." Charley smiled. "A hand written note from one of the Rat Patrol. I'm sure he'll treasure it always."**

 **Tully chuckled. "Ready to head home?"**

 **Charley nodded. "Will we make it to Ras Tanura today?"**

" **We'll make it with daylight to spare."**

" **Good. I'm tired. I look forward to a shower, my bed, and you tonight."**

 **Tully kissed the top of her head and smiled. "What about food?"**

 **Charley looked up at him with a playful grin. "Overrated … but we can maybe work something in."**

 **Tully wondered if she really understood what a close call she'd had. It could easily have been her in the hospital.**

 **Charley knew she'd been very lucky. And she knew that Tully realized it too. But they wouldn't say anything about it to each other. At least no time soon.**


End file.
